Shall Never Surrender
by MortalMelancholy
Summary: Il n'abandonnera jamais, non Ezio n'est pas comme ça. (résumé nul comme d'hab)


Encore un de tué. Ezio passait ses journées à traquer les Templiers, à se dissimuler dans la foule, dans les bottes de foin, dans l'eau quand cela était possible. Dix ans. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il traquait ceux qui avaient causé la mort de son père, Giovanni, de son frère ainé Frederico et son plus jeune frère Petruccio. L'assassin regrettait tellement que Petruccio soit mort d'une façon atroce, pour un si jeune âge en plus, il avait tellement à offrir à sa famille. Il incarnait la joie de vivre. Mais cela était fait, et tout le monde savait qu'on ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière, Ezio avait choisi d'avancer et de devenir un Assassin. Puis il le faisait également pour protéger ce qui lui restait de sa famille, sa mère, sa sœur et son oncle Mario, même si ce dernier était lui-même un membre de la confrérie des Assassins.

L'italien regarda son annulaire gauche, maintenant qu'il était lui-même un membre de la confrérie des Assassins, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même l'espagnol, Rodrigo Borgia, même s'il avait été élu pape. Ezio n'en avait rien à cirer de ce titre, pape ou non, Rodrigo Borgia était un templier, et il allait mourir, et si l'un des membres de sa famille venait à reprendre ce que l'espagnol avait commencé, il mourra aussi sous la lame du fils Auditore.

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many to count_

_Don't get in my way._

Des centaines de soldats étaient morts sous sa lame en plusieurs années. Ezio avait assassiné tellement de templiers qu'il n'avait même plus pris la peine de les compter, de toute façon quoi qu'il faisait, que ce soit à Venise, à Florence ou en Toscane, il était protégé par le doge de Venise et par Lorenzo de Medicis qui lui devaient une fière chandelle à ce que le fils Auditore avait fait pour eux, à savoir, leur sauver la vie et les épargner des horreurs des impacts que pouvaient causer les conspirations des Templiers.

Se baladant sur les toits de chaque ville, Ezio pouvait voir ses cibles sans se faire repérer, tous les conjurés qu'il avait exterminés jusqu'à maintenant ne savaient presque rien des plans de l'Italien pour les tuer. Une attaque avec Mario et ses hommes face à Vieri de Pazzi, car ce dernier était un lâche et s'était protégé dans une forteresse non loin de Monteriggioni, Jacopo de Pazzi, même si ce dernier avait été salement amoché par Rodrigo Borgia, ou encore Mario Barbarigo, mort par un coup de feu habilement camouflé par les explosions des feux d'artifices durant le Carnaval de Venise. Ezio avait tout planifié pour tuer ses victimes, mais souvent c'était un assassinat aléatoire, ce côté aléatoire s'appliquait pour les simples gardes. Souvent l'assassin les tuait alors qu'il était caché dans une botte de foin ou ailleurs.

_Why'd you have to kill my bros ?_

_I'm a slash your face man_

_I'm a very skilled assassin _

_Killin' dudes in ones and twos__  
__Blood flowin' like a river, _

_Need a box of tissues_

_When I'm huntin', I be stuntin', _

_You can never find me._

Installé sur le haut d'une église de Venise, Ezio regardait les gens passer, les voleurs de la guilde d'Antonio, dont Rosa, courir sur les toits, les prostituées séduire les passants, certains citoyens qui discutaient de tout et de rien. Un aigle planait paisiblement au dessus de lui quand ce dernier releva la tête. L'animal s'approcha de l'assassin et, avec ses serres puissantes, s'agrippa au poignet qu'Ezio tendait sans faire mal à l'italien. Le fils Auditore se mit à sourire et caressa les plumes du rapace. Les plumes, la chose que Petruccio adorait collectionner, Ezio devait faire de même en souvenir de son petit frère et également pour rassurer la pauvre mère qui adorait ses fils perdus, comme sa fille qui avait été épargnée, comme son époux décédé. L'aigle se laissa faire, profitant de la douceur de la main d'Ezio.

-Tu es comme moi, déclara doucement l'assassin à l'oiseau, tu es un assassin, recherchant et tuant ses proies sans aucune pitié.

Le rapace se mit à glatir comme s'il voulait confirmer les paroles de l'Italien, ce dernier se mit à avoir un grand sourire.

-Tu es moi, je suis toi, continua Ezio, nous sommes tous deux des tueurs et quoi qu'il arrive, jamais nous nous rendrons. C'est notre destinée, et personne ne nous arrêtera. Allez, vole, montre à tous ta grandeur et ta puissance.

L'aigle glatit à nouveau avant de prendre son envol, poussé par le bras du fils Auditore. Le rapace déploya ses ailes et se mit à planer au dessus de Venise. Ezio, quand à lui, regarda à nouveau la ville depuis son point d'observation. Son sourire s'estompa sous la barbe de quelques jours qu'il portait, puis il prononça une phrase qui montrait à quel point il était déterminé et également pour prouver ce qu'il valait :

-Arrenderemo Mai**_._**

**Assassin's Creed II by Ubisoft**

**Text by Queenie**

* * *

**Assassin's Creed II fait partie de mes jeux préférés. j'étais un tantinet obligée de faire un truc sur Ezio.**

**Les Paroles en Italique viennent d'une chanson parodique de Smosh (c'est débile mais c'est drôle)**

**Quand à "Arrenderemo Mai" cela signifie "Shall Never Surrender" (Ezio est italien -' j'allais pas mettre de paroles de lui en anglais.) et c'est également le titre du thème principal de Devil May Cry 4 (un jeu auquel j'ai envie de jouer) je vous laisse chercher la traduction en français**

**A plus.**


End file.
